Not a single friend Except
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin doesn't have any friends due to the fact that she can see spirits. For that reason Karin goes to see her only friends that are always there for her, except for that fact that they are Espada. HitsuKarin. Random story


It was lunchtime. For most pupils at school, this was the best time to chat, to laugh and hang with friends. But for someone who didn't have any friends, lunchtime was not the best. Karin Kurosaki sat at her table, that consisted of her and three other empty seats. No one was gonna sit next to her.

She was the spirit freak, she could see dead spirits and no one liked this at all. For Karin, she didn't mind, but two things did annoy her. One her sister dis-owned her. She didn't stick up for her and the other was Jinta.

He could see spirits as well, but he never admitted to it. That bugged Karin the most. He was part of the group that would bully her, dump there lunches on them and Karin just took it. Se wanted to punch them, but she would go in expelled of she did.

Karin ate her lunch that she had bought from the shops before coming to school, in peace. She could feel two peoples certain present and wished she couldn't. She could feel the room drop in temputure and she knew her friend was angry.

She heard the chair next to her move and felt the two people sitting next to her. Karin never looked up. She could hear people gasp as they sat next to her, "Leave me alone. Please," she begged looking at her drink.

The two never moved, she could hear people mutter some more, "Leave, please. Please," Karin begged. A hand was placed onto hers and Karin looked up.

"Why? Why should we?" Karin looked to the other person that was with Toshiro. She had never seen him before, but she knew he was friends with her brother. Karin looked into Toshiro's teal eyes with sadness.

"Please," Toshiro yet again shook his head. Karin closed her eyes then picked her bag up. She got something from it then stood up rushing out of the room. Karin went behind the school and put a black skull into the air then turned it clockwise.

A black like vortex appeared and Karin ran into it not looking back. She had to create reishi with her feet for a path, but it was easy. Karin ran and ran till she saw a white light. Karin stepped into the room and saw a blue figure was sleeping in their bed.

Karin walked out the room then down a couple of doors till she came to a door with the number four. Karin knocked gently before entering. She put her bag down and put her hand onto the male that lay staring at the celling.

"Hey Ulquiorra. How are you?" The male only gave out a sort of grunt. He raised his hand and gently placed it on Karin's cheek. The female leaned her head into his cold touch then walked away to bring her bag over.

She rummaged inside of it till she found what she was looking for: a rice ball. She handed one over to the black haired arrancar. He happily took the food and began to eat it delicatly, nibbling away at it. The young Kurosaki took away his white covers and put her hand on top of his hollow hole.

Her hand was surrounded by a blue aura that radiated against the black hole. Karin smiled as she was doing something for her friend. The girl had befriended him when Kisuke shoved her into a garganta. She ended up meeting Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She could see the pain in their eyes and they could be themselves around her, and with Aizen gone, most Arrancar don't mind her being around.

She was helping Ulquiorra regain his body with special kido that she picked up. He was still not at full strenght. His legs were still pretty weak and he is always tired but when he does get up, he normally needs help walking.

Karin sighed then felt two strong arms go around her. She was hoisted into the air and was cuddled from behind, "What happened? You are here early," Karin nodded then went into her bag getting her friend a rice ball as well.

"Thank you Karin. Ready to spar?" Grimmjow asked taking a seat at the end of the fourth espada's bed. Karin shook her head then brought out her lunch that she had yet to finish. She finished her sandwich then walked over to Ulquiorra's cupboard. She pulled out her espada uniform then stripped before putting it on.

She wouldn't normally change in front of males, but they weren't to bothered about a human girls body. The girls uniform consisted of a white top with a black helm and she wore white shorts with the same black helm. She also had a black body warmer on.

"Come on Grimmy it's 4 to 1. Wanna redeem yourself," she asked materialising her sword. Grimmjow nodded then followed Karin to the practice arena. The girl tied her hair up then flashed stepped towards Grimmjow swinging her sword. Grimmjow tried to block it but Karin easily sliced through his sword rendering him use-less. Grimmjow kneed the girl in the stomach sending her back.

The girl went flying to the wall and she quickly jumped of the wall, flipping forward. She bounced of another wall, a few dents being made before she cut a slice into his arm. Grimmjow put his arms up not wanting to fight anymore.

Karin took his shirt of then began to heal his wound. She would never leave him in such a state. She put her hands to his cut then began to heal him with kido. The girl put her head between his shoulder blades.

"School?" Karin simply nodded her head. Grimmjow turned round and brought her in for a hug.

"Karin, i'll deal with them, you can't touch them, but I can," Karin shook her head.

"They are pathetic. No point touching them," Karin looked up to see a few people enter the training room. Stark, Lilynette, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Loly, Luppi, Menoly and Gglo. They were the remaining Arrancar that lived under Las Noches.

"Have you asked her?" Stark asked Grimmjow. Karin stood up then walked over to the group. Luppi and Gglo took some convincing but they eventually began to like Karin. Grimmjow shook his head then stood up putting his jacket back on.

"Tell me what?" Karin asked slightly scared. A whole bunch of arrancar knew something that she didn't. That didn't spring good news. The girl slowly moved back. She soon felt Grimmjow behind her and she stopped.

"Karin we want you to be the leader of the Arrancar, to rule Las Noches," Karin looked at them then looked down.

"Eh, I need to go home. I'll think on it. I'll see you tomorrow. Ulquiorra rest yourself. Grimmjow, your getting far too slow. Do you want Luppi to be 6 again?" Grimmjow nodded then opened a garganta for Karin.

"Bring food, we'll give you the money for it," Karin nodded her head. "Hollow or human?" She asked with a grin. Most of them laughed but a few did pout at the statement.

"I want a Karin soufflé," Grimmjow laughed. Karin grinned then rolled her eyes. She put her hand on her hips then raised an eyebrow before requiring,

"Grimm-Kabab it is then," she said. Ulquiorra handed Karin her bag then gave her a kiss on the fore-head. Karin put her arms around him then heard Ulquiorra whispered.

"You have us. School is just a wasteland for you," Karin nodded then walked away with her bag. She looked inside. Her uniform wasn't inside. She rolled her eyes then continued through the garganta till she reached Urahara's basement. She saw Toshiro facing away. He was talking to Urahara.

Karin put her finger to her lip. Kisuke understood then watched as Karin tried to run away. She scurried up the ladders. She walked to the front of the shop were she saw Jinta and all the other bullies at her school.

"We missed you at lunch. Where'd ya go?" One asked. Karin never said anything, she tried to push past them and walk away, but one grabbed her shoulder and they punched her square in the face. Karin looked up to Jinta to see if he would help her at all, but he never' he just high-fived his friend.

Another one kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall in pain. Karin didn't move, she endured the pain. She lay thinking about being the lord for Las Notches. She wanted to talk to Kisuke alone but he was busy with Toshiro.

"Hey!" Kisuke screamed rushing over to Karin's side. He noticed her outfit before covering it up with his own green jacket. The man helped the girl up then turned to Jinta with an angry glare.

"What Mr Urahara, watch that spiritual aware freak. She will get the dead on you," Karin stood up then turned to Kisuke.

"I wanna talk to you. It's like important," Kisuke nodded then put a hand on her head before turning back into the shop dragging Jinta. He gave Jinta's friends a smile begore saying,

"Sorry boys, Jinta has stuff to do. I just remembered. Go hang somewhere else," he said the last sentence with venom in his mouth as he spat at them. Jinta walked back inside with Urahara.

"Get into your room. We'll discuss this later," he turned round then muttered, "for all the times for Tessai and Yourichi to be away," he then walked out of the shop and walked with Karin until they got to a park bench.

The girl played with the sleeves on Kisukes jacket. She didn't know how to discuss this topic. "They want be to be the lord of Las Notches," Kisuke smiled at the girl. That was someone what fantastic that they trusted her so much to become lord of the Arrancar.

"That's fantastic what is the problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow not understanding the problem.

"I don't know if I should? What would that job involve?" Kisuke shrugged. He then put an arm round her then whispered.

"They rely on you, and they know that you would look after them. That is most likely it, you'd have to ask for the details. But if that is the case. You'll have to bring them so we know that you'd be safe in their care," Karin nodded her head.

Days past since then, Karin had taken the role of the job. Nothing major would happen, most things stayed the same. She was to sleep there and do everything there. Urahara had began making three Gigai's for Karin's guest. Anymore and it would be too much and the soul society would be informed.

Karin sat at her table looking at a white bracelet that Arrancar had given her. It was a thank you for taking care of us, present. The girl turned to see Toshiro and his friend Hanataro with Jinta and his crew.

The girl stood up, dumped her lunch in the bin and headed out the door. She knew Jinta was following her yet she never said anything. The male grabbed her and brought her into the males toilets.

Karin screamed as there was some men using the urinals there, "Get off me!" Karin hissed. Jinta pushed her up the wall then hissed in her face.

"The gigais that Kisuke are making are not ordinary. Who are they for?" Karin looked to Jinta confused.

"What's a Gigai? People that are not spiritual aware, shouldn't know about such things," Karin watched as Toshiro came in. He pried Jinta off Karin then watched as she took off running away from the place. Karin bumped into Jinta's friends. She hissed angrily in there face before taking off.

The girl ran straight into a garganta. She saw Grimmjaw sitting in his room staring into the celling. The girl changed into her Arrancar uniform before exiting and walking to her own bedroom. She opened up her laptop and lazily put on some music while she looked at her ceiling.

She was going to tell her dad who she was living with. Her brother would be there, her sister, Toshiro, Hanataro, Jinta, Ururu and Kisuke. He didn't know what arrancar she had befriend. For all he knows, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are dead and it is most likely the Fraccions that Karin had befriends and not espada with a very high ranking.

There was a knock at the door and Karin uttered a 'come in.' The door opened to revel Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Gglo. Gglo really wanted to go for a nice meal, that was the only reason and he wanted new sceneray.

Karin nodded then stood up, she lead the three to an open Garganta and they began heading to Kisukes basebent. "You will not lay a hand on anyone, unless I say so. Otherwise i'd be very disappointed and they may not want me to be your lord. Okay?" All three of them complied to that rule.

Karin handed over three bracelets that would conceal there spiritual pressure as they would certainaly attract some attention, "Next time, why don't they come here. We can have the whole gang and we have a bigger table," Karin smiled at the phrase, next time. They wouldn't mind a next time.

"We'll see," Karin only whispered. She saw the light and headed towards it. No one was around. Karin handed the Arrancar the Gigai's and helped them get into it. Karin smiled at them. They still wore the same outfits, but with out a mask and a hole in their stomacks.

Karin led them up to the front of the store. When all the soul reapers spotted them they drew out their swords and went to attack them. The young Kurosaki grabbed each sword then threw them to the floor.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked confused taking a step back. Two espada he fought were standing next to his sister. They didn't make any movements. Jinta rushed over to Karin and pulled her away. Karin let go of his hand and stepped back.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gglo, this is my dad Isshin, Yuzu, Kisuke, Toshiro, Hanataro, Ururu and Jinta," Karin introduced everyone. She turned around then whispered, "I'm sure you know my brother Ichigo," all three of them nodded.

Grimmjow looked at everyone who was staring at the four in shock and in fright. Ulquiorra held his stomach falling forward. Karin caught him then took him into the area where they would be eating. She helped Ulquiorra sit down and Grimmjow sat beside him, Gglo on the other side. Karin sat beside Grimmjow then watched as Jinta's bullies came over. Karin hid behind Grimmjow.

She held onto his arm. All three Arrancar began to hiss at the boys that walked in. "Jinta why are hanging with that person. She'll do some type of voodoo on us. She isn't used to having friends, she'll go crazy. Step away now," Karin wrote something on her arm 'Gglo, you have my permission.'

Gglo jumped up and punched all three of them in the face. They fell back onto the floor. He turned away and took his seat beside Ulquiorra, "What's for tea. I'm starving?" Gglo asked picking up his fork.

"Karin, how many arrancar do you know?" Isshin asked. Karin began to count on her fingers saying her thoughs outloud.

"These three, Stark, Lilynette, Harribel, Loly, Luppi, Nel and Menoly. So ten" Everyone stared at Karin. Those weren't just any Arrancar those were Espada. They were in the war, they fought against them.

"How is Ulquiorra still alive? He was reduced to ash's," Ichigo asked taking a seat beside his other sister.

"Your sister saved me and has been healing me everyday for three years," Everyone couldn't help but gawk at her. She saved an Espada, that was rather weird.

"Are you healed yet?" Hanataro asked shaking slightly. Ulquiorra shook his head. Hanataro nodded then jumped out of is Gigai and walked over to the fourth espada.

"What are you-?" Ulquiorra asked as Hanataro raised his hands with the fimillar blue aura. He placed his hand onto the place where his hole should be and concentrated on fixing him up. Isshin looked to Karin somewhat confused.

"So why are we having dinner with arrancar anyway?" Karin looked down before she whispered.

"I'm now the lord for Las Notches. I live there now," Everyone in the room was completely shocked. They had been getting surprised all night, but this had to hurt quite a bit. She was moving to hueco mundo.

"What about school?" Karin looked up then finally answered.

"I'm still going," and with that she stood up and began to exit the room. Kisuke looked at the girl before glaring at Jinta.

"She has been your best friend for years. How can you treat her like that?" Jinta didn't say anything. He was to sad. "There isn't many of them at school that can sense spirits, so why can't you stick up for her. She never asked to see them. She just got involved. But there is no need to dump your lunch on her,"

Jinta again never said anything. He wanted to make things better with her but, how could he do such a thing. He sighed then walked away.

"I'm going to my room," he stated leaving.

...

Karin sat on a set of swings, she swung her feet gently staring at the ground. She hated not having any human friends. She saw people out on the streets, going for a coffee, going to the arcade, boy watching, shopping. Karin wanted to do that, though the shopping sounded pretty bad.

"Karin," a voice called out. The girl turned to see Toshiro with a sad smile on his face. He walked over then gently pushed Karin's swing. The girl began to swing some on the swing. She tightened her grip on the swing as she soon went soaring into the sky.

The motion soon stopped and Karin was brought to a stand still. She watched as Toshiro stood in front of her. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. He kept his hand at her cheek and tilted her head up to his.

He bent down then gently brushed his lips against hers. Karin was shocked, that was an understatment, but she never moved her lips away from his. He tasted of mint and watermelon, it was such a nice flavour. She wouldn't mind embracing that taste for longer.

Karin moaned slightly as Toshiro moved his hand to the back of her head and grabbed some of the hair. It didn't hurt, it just gave him control over her head. Karin moved her hands and placed them on his neck and the other on his cheek.

Both of them took a quick inhale of breath before their lips smashed together once again. Toshiro put his arms around Karins waist and pulled her off of the swing. Karin wrapped her legs around his waist then felt Toshiro sit on the swing.

Karin let her legs dangle, while her mouth still moved gently with Toshiro's. How did she even end up in this position. This had turned out rather strange, she had walked away from everyone as she was angry at Jinta. So how did she end up lip locked with her only friend? The girl didn't understand this, it was far to confusing.

She felt Toshiro move his hands down to her waist. He held her close to his own body. Karin could feel his tongue at her lips, so she slowly opened her mouth. She could taste the mint and watermelon so clearly now.

Karin couldn't help but wonder what her breath tasted like to him, she hadn't had anything nice tasting, so that must be vile to him. Karin moved away, her face extremely red. Toshiro looked down slightly red in the face.

"I thought you were enjoying it. Why did you move back?" Karin couldn't help but hide her face in the side of neck. Toshiro patted her back softly then wrapped his arms around her, "Just in case you couldn't figure it out. I love you,"

"I had an idea, but wasn't sure. I stopped because you tasted so nice. My breath's probably-" Toshiro cut her off laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just so funny for Karin to stop for such a silly reason.

"Don't laugh," Karin muttered. Toshiro still carried on to laugh wiping away tears that were forming.

"Sorry, it's just that you tasted so good. You taste of strawberries and coconut. Your fine," he continued to laugh. Karin hid her face in his chest.

"Don't lie," She whispered, red from embarrassment. The white haired captain softly kissed her hair softly then put his hands softly into her hair. He rested his chin on her head then closed his eyes.

"Jinta does not treat you good. He is missing out," he whispered. Karin moved away from Toshiro then turned around and began walking away. Toshiro stood up and caught up with her. He took her hand then pushed her against a street lamp post.

"Toshi-," she whispered as he began to suck on her neck softly. Karin couldn't help but moan at how soft he was kissing at her soft flesh. He nibbled on her neck while Karin turned her head away from the affection.

Toshiro placed a hand on her face then pushed her head back to it's original position. He captured her lips and nibbled on the bottom of her lip. Karin couldn't help but moan at the sensation. She had never felt like this before, and she never knew Toshiro was so experienced in making a girl feel so good.

"I think we should-" Toshiro shook his head but Karin put her hands to his mouth. She closed her eyes then walked away. Toshiro grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why do you keep walking away?" He hissed angrily. Karin looked down then turned around.

"Let go or I will hurt you. Just leave me be. Please," Toshiro let Karin go and she ran off. The white haired male couldn't help but stare, why was she running off? She was enjoying it right? So why would she leave?

Karin couldn't help but let tears fall down her face. She found Grimmjow and she hid her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing to her to cry her eyes out. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Toshiro kissed me," she whispered. The arrancar could only nod. What was so wrong with that, except the whole aspect of them touching.

"Apart from the fact that it is vile, what's so wrong with that, it means he likes you, qright?" Karin looked up to her blue haired friend then closed her eyes.

"I don't have any friends at all. No girlfriends so please just bare with it," Grimmjow nodded then watched as she Karin took his hand and led him into the basement where there was nobody.

"I do love him, but we can't be a couple. Soul society won't allow us to date or even see each other," Grimmjow frowned trying to think of what to say to her. She was delicate.

"A human can not date a soul reaper. You are lord of Las Notches. That doesn't count," Grimmjow laughed hitting the girl on the nose gently. Karin pouted, blowing up her cheeks before opening a garganta.

"I'm going home, coming?" Grimmjow called for the other two and they left for Las Notches.

...

Karin sat at her table, once again, with no one. She had a good feeling that she would be running back to Las Notches sometime soon. She could tell that they were plotting, she could feel it in the back of her head, the stares she would get.

The girl picked up her sandwich and it was grabbed from her hand. Karin didn't bother to do anything, though she knew she couldn't runaway. What was the point to doing so?

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

It didn't take an idiot to realise that he was talking about Toshiro and that they must of seen her at the park lip locking with Toshiro or when she was up against the lampost, "He's not my boyfriend?" She stated of a matter of fact. Jinta was some that confused.

"He said that he loved me and we kissed. I don't remember him asking me out," She stated as a matter of fact again. Jinta was some what confused to who she was talking about. Was he really out of sync with her now that he didn't know she loved.

"Don't get smart, dumbass," One of the males pulled Karin to the floor by the hair. Karin never did anything, she held her skirt down then looked up.

"Are you done yet? I'm bored sitting down here and I think my pants are on show," she said trying to look at her skirt. The tall male, the one that was the 'leader of the pack' went to swing his leg out at Karin, but another foot intervened causing him to trip and land on the floor.

Karin opened her eyes to see Jinta with a hand out stretched. The girl took it then took her seat again. "What are you doing Jinta? Why are you helping that spirit freak?"

Jinta fisted his hand then punched the one who spoke, square on the nose, "Don't call her a freak! That would mean I am one as well. I am able to see spirits as well," everyone in the room gasped.

"Toshiro and Hanataro are spirits but you didn't have a problem with them," The one Jinta punched went to return the favour and punch him back but Karin caught his hand squeezing it tightly.

"You're lying. I could see them," Karin rolled her eyes before throwing his arm away.

"Of course, they were in a Gigai and one last thing," Karin smirked as she saw two people enter the room. The boys turned around to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walk over. Both of them were rather confused.

"I thought you had left by now. What's keeping ya," Grimmjow asked. He looked at the boys that were at the shop yesterday.

"You's again. You better not be annoying Karin due to the fact that she can see spirits,"

"Don't tell me you can see them," Grimmjow laughed with a 'Ttt' sound. He raised an eye brow then enquired with a grin.

"Spirits do tend to see other spirits,"

"You are not one. I can see you," Grimmjow nodded then rolled his eyes.  
"Don't even know why I am explaining? But I am in a Gigai, curtsey of Kisuke Urahara," Everyone was shocked at that.

"Kisuke can see spirits?"

"He is one. So is Yourichi and Tessai, so is Mr Kurosaki. We grow up with spirits. Karin took all the reishi from Yuzu before they were born hence why she can't see them,"

"Name 10 people, that are not spirits that can see spirits,"

"Karin, Me, Ururu, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Don Kanonji , Tatsuki, Kaigo, Ryuken Ishida, Misaki Kurosaki. Is that enough?" Jinta asked crossing his arms. His so called friend ran away shouting at him as they ran.

Karin stared at Jinta for a few seconds then smiled at him, "Sorry it's taken so long for me to be by your side," Karin sat down and her two Arrancar friend did the same. Jinta took the remaining seat. She was some what happy that her table was now filled with friends.

"You just want to know who I kissed. Don't ya?" Jinta smiled nodding his head.

"Toshiro," Karin said without hesitation. Jinta gasped at her statement. He didn't know that the white haired captain felt such emotions or was bold enough to kiss Karin. It did come as a shock.

"Did you tongue," he asked her raising an eyebrow. Karin nodded blushing at the statement. She really enjoyed the feeling of his tongue down her throat. Grimmjow laughed then touched Karin's hand softly.

"Come home, please?" Karin nodded at Grimmjows request and stood up. Jinta followed Karin outside and towards the Garganta she was creating. He stepped inside and followed Karin backs home.

**Random story, hope you enjoyed. Not much HitsuKarin but oh well.**


End file.
